


Saved by House Elves

by Trickster32



Series: Severus-centric oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Gen, Good Malfoys!, Lucius Malfoy has a heart, Lucius Malfoy is a good friend!, Sane Voldemort!, Severus got adopted by the Malfoys!, Shy Severus Snape, Top Regulus Black, Young Severus Snape, evil marauders, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: What would happen, when Lucius ordered 2 of the Malfoy house elves to keep a close eye on young Severus Snape during his time at Hogwarts. And to intervene, should he be in grave danger?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape
Series: Severus-centric oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798375
Comments: 38
Kudos: 201





	Saved by House Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fighting4Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/gifts), [Shadowsandstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [sybersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybersnake/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [BlackSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSky/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Full Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696325) by [Fighting4Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms). 



> This One-shot is the result of reading "Full Moon" by Fighting4Fandoms. I just wanted a better ending for Severus and that the Marauders & Co. will not be getting away with their crimes.

Lucius Malfoy had been worried for years, that one day the Marauders would go too far. Therefore to protect Severus, who he viewed as a younger brother, two of the Malfoy elves should keep an eye on him. After watching horrified, what the Marauders had planned to do - both elves acted at once. Immobilising the quartet, and laying a strong elfish truth spell on them - before transporting the quartet to the DMLE - it was better not to waste any more time.

Severus got transported to Malfoy manor, where their personal healer does his best to heal the traumatised Slytherin student. A specialised magical scan shows past traumata and a forced vow on a minor. The young Potions prodigy wouldn't return to Hogwarts, but Abraxas had already everything prepared to accept Severus as one of his wards. He also wanted to contact Severus' maternal grandparents, since he is the last male descendant, it was important to know, if he was still a part of the succession or not.

On the next day, the scandal hit the media - and it also meant the end of Headmaster Dumbledore's career. The whole staff was under scrutinity, as more and more intel comes to light - including the fact, that the Marauders had access to an invisibility cloak - and to a map, that shows them almost everyone at Hogwarts, and only a few places at Hogwarts hadn't been included, yet. Realising, that they had an unregistered werewolf among them, who was one of the Gryffindor prefects, shocked the students. It got worse, as they had the confessions of the quartet, that they regularly went on moonlight romps since they'd mastered the animagus transformation - and often lured the werewolf deliberately into the village, because those near misses were so amusing for the group. Remus wasn't an innocent victim, but had been one of the strategic minds of the group.

For the Dark Lord, this were the best news since discovering other founder heirlooms. Without Dumbledore in power, he was able to chose once more the political route - after re-absorbing some of his horcruxes and regaining most of his sanity. Severus got adopted by Abraxas Malfoy, and became the new heir of the Prince family, he now could legally change his name, and didn't hesitate to do it.

The friendship of Severus Snape and Lily Evans never fully recovered, and both ceased all contacts after Lily graduated with their classmates 1978, as Lily returned to Cokeworth trying to catch up with her muggle education. Tobias Snape got arrested for Domestic Abuse and died in prison, while Eileen Snape née Prince reconciled with her parents and moved to a small cottage in Italy. A mind healer and a medi witch, as well as some house elves would take care of her, while she was allowed to write twice per month to Severus.

Severus thrived in his new home, finally getting the necessary guidance, familial care and support he had craved for most of his life. Being acknowledged as a pureblood after adopted by the Malfoys, Severus was now free to start a relationship with Regulus Black. Nobody, except their closest friends in Slytherin had known, that Severus and Regulus were a couple. They married on Beltaine 1981 after Severus gained his triple Mastery (Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts & Spellcrafting).

Because of his crimes, Sirius Black had been disowned in name, magic and blood by Lord Arcturus Black, the head of their family, and the loss of family magic also made it impossible for the Ex-Gryffindor to control his Animagus-form any longer. He and the rest of the Marauders would die in Azkaban, unable to transform ever again.

The Potters couldn't believe their ears, but the evidence proved unmistakenly, that their only son and heir, was guilty. To prevent their name from dying out, they struck a deal with Lily Evans, she would became the surrogate for James' baby. Luckily for her, a potion exists, that can be used, when a family heir is imprisoned for life in Azkaban and had no heir, yet. No intercourse is needed, but she had to drink the potion, with the added semen, during her next cycle, and isn't allowed to use any magic during the pregnancy. Lily would received a life-long pension from the Potter trustfond, while the baby would be raised by his godfather - the former favourite victim of the Marauders - Severus Prince-Black.

Lily agreed to it, with the stipulation, that she didn't want to see the baby, nor should the child ever contact her. Harry James Severus Evan Potter was born on the 31st July 1981 - a perfect mix of his parents - with emerald eyes, black curly hair with red high-lights, and James' natural tan. He never lacked the love of a caring parent, should anybody asked, his parents were Regulus and Severus Prince-Black. Like his younger siblings, he was used to call Severus "Mama" and Regulus "Papa", and when he not spending time on the Quidditch Pitch with his Papa, then he enjoyed to learn the subtle science of Potions from his "Mama" Severus.

And all of this happened, because the Marauders didn't bother to verify their facts, and let their dark side taking over.


End file.
